


It's all in this moment that changes all

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fatherhood, Gen, Guilt, Kissing, Love/Hate, Magic, Sacrifice, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, vari personaggi, spoiler fino alla terza stagione.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard





	It's all in this moment that changes all

**Is all in this moment that changes all**

  1. **_Crazy little thing called love – Queen (Biancaneve)_**



Se pensava a come tutto era iniziato, avrebbe detto alla Biancaneve di quel tempo che avrebbe dovuto avere un po’ più di fiducia nelle persone in generale, e nel suo Principe Azzurro nello specifico.

Mary Margaret aveva vissuto abbastanza vite da esserle sufficienti per un’eternità; era stata figlia e principessa, e madre e insegnante, e bandita e ribelle.

Era stata, ed era ancora adesso, e sarebbe stata per sempre, una donna che amava, e di un amore che durava per sempre, non importava come fosse figurato in un libro di favole. Conosceva la realtà di esso, i suoi difetti e ciò che lo rendeva epico, e sapeva che non c’erano parole per descriverlo.

Che la penna dell’Autore scrivesse di David e Mary Margaret; lei conosceva il suo destino, e non aveva bisogno di leggere su una pagina in precedenza bianca che avrebbe sempre trovato il suo Azzurro attraverso i mondi, indipendentemente da dove fosse.

  1. **_Memories – Within Temptation (Tremotino)_**



L’aveva fatto per amore.

Aveva viaggiato attraverso mondi per trovare suo figlio, per trovare qualcosa che lo legasse di nuovo alla propria umanità, ed era stato tutto invano.

Non poteva affrontare la vergogna e la colpa, e la realizzazione che indipendentemente dalla sua capacità di amare, il signor Gold non era tanto diverso dal demone che era stato Tremotino.

Bae lo aveva perdonato, in qualche modo, Belle non l’aveva mai incolpato, ma quello che davvero cercava in quel mondo, quel tanto anelato perdono di cui aveva bisogno da parte di sé stesso, ancora non si vedeva.

Ingoiato da una lama col suo nome sopra, inciso dalla magia nera e da centinaia di vite rovinate dal suo potere, quello che Tremotino avrebbe sempre amato più al mondo; più di sé stesso.

Era ancora quel piccolo codardo che era stato vite e vite fa; non c’erano pezzi di metallo magico che potessero mai cambiarlo.

  1. **_Mad about you – Hooverphonic (Emma Swan)_**



Emma sentiva il bruciore sulle labbra.

Sapevano di peccato e rum, avevano un sapore incredibilmente distinto di _lui_ , e sebbene continuasse a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto provare vergogna per ciò che aveva fatto, non riusciva ancora a convincersi che non fosse esattamente quello che voleva.

Uncino era pericoloso ed era come una droga, e in quel momento era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Bloccata attraverso i mondi in un’isola fatta di ombre e inganno, si era ancorata alla realtà attraverso le labbra del peggior uomo possibile, e attraverso il desiderio che sapeva che Killian aveva di lei.

Emma avrebbe trovato Henry e l’avrebbe salvato, perché era quello che era destinata ad essere.

Fino ad allora, avrebbe annegato le proprie paure in lui; disprezzandolo e bramandolo al tempo stesso, la lotta dentro di lei sufficiente a dare un po’ di pace alla propria mente.

  1. **_A case of you – Joni Mitchell (Belle French)_**



Era rimasto sempre lo stesso.

Ogni volta che lei finiva le sue faccende e si ritrovava nella biblioteca lo guardava, cercando di fare il possibile per cogliere una scintilla dell’uomo al di là del mostro, del cuore al di sotto della spessa pelle avvizzita.

Belle aveva sempre saputo che era una causa persa, ma non poteva farci niente; riusciva a vederlo, come nessuno poteva, come nessuno avrebbe osato provare.

Si era sottoposta alla tortura della prigionia, aveva combattuto contro ogni buon senso per vivere sotto quel tetto con qualcuno che i più consideravano una bestia, ma non era la peggiore punizione che si fosse inflitta.

Quando aveva realizzato di amarlo, allora lo seppe.

Attraverso il tempo, attraverso i mondi, avrebbe sofferto per quell’amore. E questo lo rendeva la cosa più preziosa che possedesse.

  1. **_Haunted – Evanescence (Zelena)_**



Aveva tutto.

La sua pelle non la definiva, pensava Zelena. Non era invidiosa, non era rancorosa solo perché guardava le vite altrui e le desiderava per sé stessa.

Voleva vendetta. Voleva giustizia.

Guardava la sua patetica sorella e il modo in cui si era rovinata la vita, trasformandola in un fenomeno da baraccone, e sapeva che lei avrebbe fatto molto meglio, se le fossero state garantite le stesse possibilità che aveva avuto lei.

Una possibilità con il potere, una possibilità di regnare; di avere una famiglia, qualcuno che la amasse.

Zelena era cresciuta da sola con il proprio potere e il proprio rancore, e non c’era speranza che potesse diventare molto meglio di così.

Aveva ancora un’occasione, adesso, attraverso i mondi, di essere migliore di Regina; e quella era l’unica cosa che realmente importava.

  1. **_Sake of the song – Blackmore’s Night (Robin Hood)_**



Aveva un suo stile particolare di onestà, pensava.

Rubare ai ricchi e quanto, era un bel pensiero che aveva inventato per giustificare tutta la sua vita, ma non era l’uomo che sapeva di essere.

Robin aveva il suo onore, aveva i suoi ideali, aveva il suo modo di fare ed era certo del tipo di uomo che voleva essere.

Mentre guardava Marian, mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano nuovamente ai suoi lineamenti, la sua mente si avventurò lungo il cammino del migliaio di ricordi che aveva con lei, e comunque c’era ancora qualcosa di sbagliato.

Non era più quell’uomo, non poteva esserlo.

Attraverso i mondi e le traversie che aveva dovuto affrontare, qualcosa era cambiato dentro di lui, il suo cuore era cambiato.

Quindi guardava Marian, sapendo fin troppo bene che il viso che voleva vedere era quello di Regina.

  1. **_Things I’ll never say – Avril Lavigne (Killian Jones)_**



Era stato diverso, con Milah. Era stato nuovo, fresco, lussurioso. Doloroso, in un modo che l’aveva seguito attraverso i molti mondi che aveva visitato, attraverso tutte le ere che aveva vissuto.

Emma Swan era qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Era così sbagliata per lui e lui per lei, era tutto quello che aveva imparato a disprezzare, con quell’atteggiamento moralista e il disgusto sul suo viso ogni volta che lo guardava.

Emma era rotta, però, in modi che lui poteva comprendere fin troppo bene. Era abbandonata, come lui, era vuota dentro e stava cercando di lasciare che quel vuoto scivolasse nell’oblio, e Killian la ammirava per questo.

Ma non era solo quello che riconosceva in lei, affatto.

Era completamente un altro mondo se messa a confronto con Milah, ma era comunque amore.

  1. **_Iron – Within Temptation (Regina Mills)_**



Aveva sempre pensato che uccidere Biancaneve le avrebbe portato pace.

Aveva pensato che, se non poteva ucciderla, maledire lei e la sua famigliola perfetta, la sua vita perfetta, sarebbe stato abbastanza soddisfacente da dimenticarsi della vendetta.

Ma mentre Regina guardava i volti che incrociava in città, sapeva di aver commesso un serio errore di valutazione.

Aveva sacrificato ciò che più amava per vivere dentro una menzogna, per essere il burattinaio di fantocci che non voleva controllare.

E anche così, dopo aver viaggiato attraverso i mondi e aver raggiunto questa strana terra, sapeva che c’era ancora speranza, anche per il suo cuore annerito.

Guardò suo figlio negli occhi, e improvvisamente il ruggito della bestia dentro di lei parve lontano, come se fosse rimasto nella Foresta Incantata.

Questo amore, non l’avrebbe perso.

  1. **_My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy (Peter Pan)_**



Il suo stesso sangue.

Era qualcosa che avrebbe reputato inutile, qualcosa di cui si sarebbe liberato molto tempo prima, più e più volte, se non avesse visto qualcosa in lui.

In principio era rimasto su quell’isola per puro egoismo, ma adesso era necessario.

Il suo stesso sangue; l’Oscuro, il Vero Credente.

Pan voleva schiacciarli sotto un piede, vedere il loro sangue sparso sulle rocce dell’Isola che non c’è, nutrirne la terra per generare vita nuova.

Il loro sangue. Il suo stesso sangue.

Avevano viaggiato attraverso i mondi ed erano arrivati a lui, finalmente, per essere testimoni degli atti finali che avrebbero congelato la sua isola e il suo dominio nell’eternità.

Avrebbe potuto uccidere Tremotino decine di volte, ma era felice di non averlo fatto.

Dopotutto, era il suo stesso sangue.

  1. **_Bittersweet symphony – The Verve (David Nolan)_**



Essere un pastore era stato così semplice.

Essere un figlio era stato assai più complicato, ma in qualche modo se l’era cavata; sua madre era tutto quello che aveva al mondo da proteggere, e suo padre era scomparso da tempo, non c’era mai stato bisogno di preoccuparsi dei morti né di piangerli quando se ne andavano.

David sapeva che avrebbe potuto vivere quella vita ed essere felice a modo suo, senza sapere cosa si fosse perso nel proprio cammino.

Essere un principe era stato orribile, ancor di più per un re che aveva perso il proprio figlio ed erede.

Si stiracchiò a letto, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a Mary Margaret.

Essere in coma era stato un lungo incubo; svegliarsi e realizzare di aver viaggiato attraverso i mondi e in un luogo dove non era né un pastore né un principe era stato disorientante.

Essere con Mary Margaret, essere il suo Principe Azzurro e non per qualche titolo, era la cosa più semplice da fare in qualsiasi mondo.


End file.
